Warmth under the Snow
by junhan
Summary: Caro and Fate's first meeting and Caro's feelings on it. :Fate & Caro Family fic:


Disclaimer: the MGLN series is not mine.

Author's note: A short, slightly based on Caro's past which was revealed in Episode 5 of the StrikerS anime. I had to re-watch it to get the exact words Fate said to Caro. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Warmth under the Snow<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll take her as planned."<em>

Warm.

It was the time Caro ever felt such a feeling. It was weird at first; feeling something tingly in her stomach and feeling something swell in her chest. Caro decided that it was warm. Warm because unlike the cold, it was comforting. It was nice.

When she was asked to go into the big, empty room and sit on the chair in the center of it, Caro thought that maybe she was about to get banished again. It should have been scary but for some reason, Caro isn't scared. Because it happened already and with the ways the people in the facility treat her, Caro already figured that she and her hurtful power is just causing trouble for everyone. Just like how it did the last time.

But just because it doesn't scare her doesn't mean that it didn't hurt. It did. The place was nothing like living with a family but it was the closest thing she had to a home. And it was winter already. Christmas was fast approaching. Caro wondered where she would end up now.

A blonde lady entered the room followed by the workers of the facility. Caro briefly glanced at the blank face of the lady in black, standing straight before her and Caro wondered if she was going to take Caro away. Maybe for some kind of experiment or something.

Caro kept her head down the whole time they were discussing her power and she felt embarrassed and hurt all over again.

"_I'll take her as planned."_

Caro's head lifted up at the gentle voice and her eyes widened a bit. Did she hear the lady right? Her blue eyes locked with burgundy ones and that was when she felt the tingling sensation.

The next thing Caro knew, she was standing outside of the facility, under the falling snow in a coat with the blonde lady in black, Caro learned her name was Fate, kneeling before her, taking off her purple scarf and hooking it around Caro. The long, long, scarf being tied around her neck felt warm, even warmer than the words from before and it was good, _really, really _good but Caro found something even warmer than the words and the absurdly long purple scarf combined.

The warm, warm burgundy eyes.

"_Where should I go now?"_

"_That depends on where you wanna go and what you want to do."_

Her quiet question was answered with a voice just as quiet.

"_Caro, where do you want to go and what do you want to do?"_

The question was left hanging in the air as Caro tried to analyze it. The owner of the warm, warm burgundy eyes stood up and offered a hand which Caro took. The walk was mostly silent, save for the light humming from the older girl. Caro lifted up her free hand and touched the scarf around her neck, remembering how warm it was when Fate wrapped it around her. She glanced at her other hand, locked safely in Fate's hold. She then looked up at the older girl's face, admiring the peaceful look and taking a peek at pair of eyes she's rapidly growing to love.

_Love._

Caro closed her free fist tightly. Maybe, just maybe, this time, the warmth would be here to stay. And maybe the tingling sensation and the swelling in her chest would stay as well.

"_Um... Fate...-san?"_

"_Yes, Caro?"_

"_I-If... If it's not too much of a trouble... I'd like to go with you. And... I would like it very much if I could be with you."_

"_I'm happy then."_

"_Eh?"_

"_I was hoping Caro would want to be with me. I want to be your official guardian and that means being with Caro. I'd like that very much too."_

It happened a week before Christmas and although circumstances prevented them from living together at first, Fate promised to visit her often. And she did, almost every day, whenever time allowed her and it was then that Caro first experience having a very, very warm family. Even if it's just the two of them. Fate's gentleness and warmth was enough.

"Fate-san is your legal guardian, right?" Subaru asked. "Is she like, your mother or something?"

13-year old Caro happily shook her head as she let her cup of hot chocolate warm up her hands. "It was what Fate-san wanted at first but she was too young to be a mother of a young kid at my age so it was denied. Instead, she settled for being a guardian. Somewhat like a big sister."

"Big sister, huh?" Teana piped in. "But Fate-san fusses over you like a mother."

"Fate-san does, doesn't she?" Caro answered, leaving out the fact that she actually likes the fussing.

"What was it like for you, Caro?" This time, Erio was the one who questioned her. "When you first met Fate-san."

Caro glanced briefly at the snow gently falling outside and at her hot drink. She smiled to herself and lifted a hand to idly play with the purple scarf around her neck.

"It was like warmth under the snow."

* * *

><p>My take on Caro and Fate's relationship. We all love how Fate loves kids. So yeah, watch out for Erio and Vivio's side.<p>

Read and review please!


End file.
